


Controlling Together

by LarirenShadow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Humor, Masterbation, Mutual Masturbation, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: The bond between Rey and Kylo Ren does not end with Snoke, it grows into something completely different that can be very pesky when you're trying to be the Supreme Leader or the Last Jedi.





	Controlling Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merixcil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/gifts).



> I hope you like this! I loved your second prompt so much! There is a second chapter coming (there's a pun there ;) ), life just sort of got in the way but it should be here this weekend!

Becoming one with the Force (or dying, as Master Obi-wan put it bluntly) left Luke with time on his hands yet without a daily routine. On Ahch-to there was always something that needed to be done to ensure his survival. There was also this added odd aspect that having cut himself off from the Force for so long that now being part of it was odd.

He did find out some things. First was that Rey had stolen the sacred texts and was not very contrite. “You weren’t letting me see them and I knew I would need them,” she’d said the first time he appeared to her. 

“You knew?” He asked.

Rey shrugged. “I just...knew. Like I knew how to call the saber to me.”

“You are different.”

Rey snorted as she sorted through parts for her potential lightsaber. “Is there some trick to building a saber?”

“No, you’ll know what materials you should use.”

“That is the worst advice I’ve ever heard.” She picked up what looked like should be a hilt piece and tossed it aside. “Nothing is working and you’re no help and Ben’s no help-” she quickly shut her mouth and Luke was intrigued.

“You’re still talking to Ben,” he said calmly.

“Sometimes,” she admitted. “It hasn’t stopped. Sometimes it’s when we’re dreaming even.”

Luke would have to ask about this to Obi-wan or Yoda if he was really desperate. Or maybe his father but those were still odd conversations that sometimes devolved into the difference between Jedi and Sith teachings and how both were kind of useless and really Luke you didn’t need to cut yourself off for years. “Anything else?”

Rey bit her lip. “Once I could control his hand.”

“What?”

“It was like his hand was my hand. I moved mine and he moved his. I asked if Ben was just doing it to humor me but that wasn’t the case. I could feel the inside of his glove even. I tried looking in the books for anything like that and there’s nothing.”

Luke stroked his incorporeal beard. “I’ve never heard of that.”

“Well it’s strange and I’m not sure if I want it to ever happen again. Can you help me make it stop?”

“No.” With that Luke forced himself to disappear. Mostly because he was curious about what in the galaxy was going on between Rey and his nephew. 

He began to ask around to see if any of his contacts knew anything. 

“Strong their bond is,” Yoda told him. That was it. Nothing else. Annoying over 900 year old cryptic bastard. 

“I wish I had access to the holocrons. I’m sure there was something about these types of bonds in there,” Obi-wan said with a side glance at Anakin. He shrugged off his old master.

“Ana-father?” Luke was still unsure how to address the other ghost, who looked younger than what Luke assumed he looked like.

“It’s strange. But the Force works differently with us so maybe it’s Ben’s fault. In fact it’s probably Ben’s fault.” Luke raised an eyebrow. “You know him. He doesn’t have the best grasp of the Force and does a lot of things unintentionally.”

That was probably the best advice Luke was going to get. So he did what he could: go straight to the source.

“What are you doing to Rey?” He asked as he appeared next to the Supreme Leader. Who looked terrible. Luke wondered if Ben could even taken care of himself.

“I’m not doing anything. That...that...nothing is doing something to me!” Ben screamed. “She’s able to control my body!”

Well that was new. “Have you tried doing the same to her?”

If Luke didn’t know better he would say his nephew looked surprised. “Of course,” he scoffed. Luke knew that tone. That was the tone Ben used when he definitely hadn’t been meditating and definitely wasn’t reprogramming Threepio. 

“You sure?”

“Leave me alone!” Ben took a swipe at Luke who decided that being unwanted meant he could leave. But that had been interesting. It appeared that Rey could control Ben’s body whenever she wanted.

Not that he was going to tell her that.

~*~*~

Kylo Ren flexed his left hand again. A few hours earlier it was running itself through his own hair without his conscious reaction. This whole thing was getting out of hand. Usually Rey would pop up soon after to annoy him. Not really annoy, he coveted each time Rey appeared. He stopped asking her to join him when she’d said no for the fortieth time (not that he was counting). 

He counted down and his vision narrowed to Rey. She wiggled the fingers on her left hand and suddenly his did the same. “Stop this,” he said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” She shouted. She crossed her arms over her chest and he did the same.

“This! You’re controlling me somehow!” He was panicking. How could he run the First Order when he didn’t know if he could control his arms? Let alone wield a saber.

“I don’t want to! It feels odd. Like I’m inside your skin or something.”

“I can feel you there.” He could. His arm prickled where he could feel her fingers ghosting over his. It was strange but not unwelcome; almost comforting. “Stop trying to do whatever you’re doing.”

“Luke doesn’t know what’s happening either,” she said. 

“Luke knows nothing,” Kylo sneered. In retaliation Rey swung her arm around, his right arm mimicking her. “Stop!”

“When you stop thinking you know everything!” With that Rey disappeared and his arm stopped moving. He flexed his fingers again and still felt Rey’s presence under his skin.

He told himself he hated this, but he wasn’t sure he did.

~*~*~

Rey’s toe kept tapping. This never happened before and she wondered if this was some odd reaction to something. She also felt like she had an itch in her foot, that would not go away. As soon as it was acceptable Rey ran to her room and kicked off her boot to scratch her big toe. 

The itch didn’t go away. In fact her toe started tapping faster. The tell tale creeping silence of an impending visit from her spectral partner made a chill run up her spine.

“How do you like it?” Kylo Ren asked, boots off and wiggling his right toe in time with her’s.

“Stop it!” Rey shouted.

“Only if you promise to not do the same to me.”

“Deal,” she said and her toe stopped moving. “That’s it, no arguing?”

“When I get what I want there is no arguing.” With that he vanished, leaving Rey alone again.

Hours later Rey awoke to her right hand jerking. She tried to pry her fingers out of the circular shape they were in but she couldn’t. Her hand stopped moving but her thumb seemed to encircle something that wasn’t there before picking up the old pace.

She concentrated on Kylo. She’d never tried to really initiate contact before, every so often wanting to talk with him but never actively seeking it out. She pictured his face and suddenly there was silence. His head was thrown back and he looked like he was lying down. She almost made a comment about him putting on a shirt before her eyes trailed down. And immediately she looked away. His pants were around his thighs and he was, well, she knew all the jokes about pleasuring one’s self but never seen anyone do it. 

Rey looked down at her hand and could easily gage his girth now. He was, well, bigger than she expected. Not that she’d ever thought about him that way. Much. Really. She was just about to try to ignore the whole thing when she heard a soft “Rey.” Her head immediately shot up. He was thinking about her. “Harder Rey,” he moaned and she felt her inner muscles clench. 

His head turned and she saw his eyes open before he faded out. Rey looked at her hand which was now under her own control. He’d seen her, and had thought about her. She’d touched herself thinking about him before but it felt nice knowing he was doing the same. 

Rey turned on her side to try to go back to sleep. The nagging frustrated feeling from seeing Kylo touching himself wouldn’t go away, however. She turned again and sighed before rolling on to her back.

Rey closed her eyes and thought of what she’d just seen as her hand slid into her pants, gently teasing her folds.

~*~*~

Kylo’s stomach was cold and sticky. He’d come just after he’d realized Rey was watching him and instead of cleaning himself up he’d covered his face with his hands and tried to will away his embarrassment. She’d seen him, heard him. While he was slightly excited that she now knew what she did to him he was also mortified that she knew.

The middle finger on his left hand started to circle. He pulled his hand away from his face and stared at it. That was odd. Obviously Rey was controlling it but what was she-his hand started moving up and down, finger moving along. Almost immediately his forefinger started to do the same, sticking close to the middle.

Kylo stared at his fingers as they curled slightly. She was, well, doing what he’d done. After seeing him do it. Could she be thinking of him? That would be, well, that would be good. Very good. One step closer to her ruling the galaxy with him.


End file.
